Участник:Lience/Блокнотик
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~◘¶♥¶◘~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ thumb|140px|link=Участник:Mamvik|П-п-привет! Я доктор Альфис. Рабочая лаборатория, принадлежащая Mamvik. Планы Main Story Neutral Route After walking halfway through the corridor, the protagonist encounters Sans as a silhouetted figure, paralleling their first encounter with him in Snowdin Forest. He initially speaks without his typeface and explains EXP and LOVE. Sans then asks the protagonist to look within themself and question if they have done the right thing."Загляни в себя. Совершил ли ты действительно верные вещи? И, обдумывая свои поступки... Что ты будешь делать дальше?" - Санс After a moment, he comments that it does not matter what the protagonist said, so long as they were honest with themself. Loading a SAVE and hearing Sans's introduction again prompts him to judge the protagonist on their earned EXP. If the protagonist gained no EXP in a Neutral Route, Sans abridges his introductory dialogue and comments on their lack of LOVE."ты никогда не получал LOVE, но получал любовь. имеет ли оно смысл? наверное, нет." - Санс After this judgment, reloading a SAVE and talking to Sans prompts him to offer a secret codeword."у меня есть одно секретное кодовое слово, которое знаю только я. так что, если кто-то скажет мне его... он станет путешественником по времени." - Sans After repeating this process a few times, the protagonist obtains a key to Sans's room. After his dialogue, Sans vanishes, and the protagonist can progress. True Pacifist Route Sans is not present in the Final Corridor during a True Pacifist Route. Two instances lead to his absence: * Completing any Neutral Route, restarting from the beginning, and completing a True Pacifist Route * Completing a Neutral Route with no EXP earned, sparing Flowey after his battle, backtracking to befriend Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys, and exploring the True Lab Genocide Route In addition to the SAVE Point, a box is present, unlike in other routes. This is the location of the final encounter against Sans, in the Genocide Route. Sans attempts to prevent the protagonist from progressing because he considers them the entity that ends the timeline."our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting... until suddenly, everything ends. heh heh heh... that's your fault, isn't it?" - Sans After defeating Sans, the protagonist can progress to the Throne Room. Разговоры Папируса и Андайн room_tundra_garage # Papyrus: YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE. GOOD CHOICE! THOUGH I GUESS IT'S TECHNICALLY SANS'S HOUSE TOO. BUT I PREFER NOT TO DISCUSS HIS PART OF IT. HIS ROOM IS... IT'S LIKE ANOTHER WORLD! A WORLD WHERE THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO VACUUM. # Papyrus: YOU'RE BEST STAYING AWAY FROM THAT STRANGE PLACE. room_tundra_sanshouse # Papyrus: WOW! IT ONLY TOOK YOU FOUR SECONDS TO CALL ME!! YOU MUST BE VERY DESPERATE FOR MY HELP!!! WELL! DO NOT FEAR! THIS IS PAPYRUS'S HOTFUL HELPLINE! JUST DESCRIBE YOUR LOCATION, AND...! I WILL DESCRIBE SOME HOT TIPS! SO, WHERE ARE YOU? ... ... YOU'RE STILL IN MY ROOM?? ... HAVE YOU HEARD OF SOMETHING CALLED A... DOOR? WAIT! DON'T WORRY! I'LL DRAW A DIAGRAM FOR YOU! Else, if completed the date: WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU HAD GOTTEN OUT OF MY ROOM. WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO START OVER FROM SQUARE ONE! FIRST: DO YOU KNOW WHO PAPYRUS IS!? # Papyrus: HOLD UP! I'M STILL DRAWING! Else, if completed the date: DO I KNOW WHO PAPYRUS IS!? room_fogroom # Papyrus: THIS IS WHERE I TRIED TO CAPTURE YOU! WHAT A TERRIBLE MEMORY! # Undyne: Yeah!! This is the best room for snow-wrestling!! Papyrus: SNOW WRESTLING IS WHEN SHE SNEAKS UP ON YOU FROM BEHIND, THEN TACKLES YOU AND YELLS "SNOW-WRESTLING!" IT'S... NOT THE BEST GAME. Undyne: Well, you know what I think? Papyrus: WHAT? Undyne: Snow-wrestling!! Papyrus: NOOOOOOOOO!!! # # Undyne: We'll have to play sometime! room_water1 # Papyrus: WATERFALL... I BARELY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT. BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO INFORM YOU!!! # Papyrus: UH, I DON'T HAVE ANY FACTS ABOUT THIS ROOM. # Undyne: If you're going to Snowdin, I won't have much to say. Papyrus: BUT I WILL!! Undyne: There's the rub, right? Papyrus: WHAT!? THERE'S A RUB? WHERE!?!? Undyne: In Snowdin, duh!!! # Papyrus: I'LL DO MY BEST TO FIND THE RUB. Undyne: Hey, I think I found something! Papyrus: OOH, WHERE? AND WHAT'S THIS HORRIBLE NOOGIE? Undyne: It's the rub!!! room_water2 # Papyrus: MY BROTHER HAS A STATION HERE. YES, HE MANS TWO STATIONS AT ONCE. AMAZING, ISN'T HE? HE SLACKS OFF TWICE AS MUCH AS NORMAL!! # Papyrus: NORMAL FOLKS CAN ONLY DREAM OF SUCH SLOTH... # Undyne: This is Papyrus's brother's station. I'm always catching him slacking off, or sleeping... But his results are JUST good enough to not fire him. Well, except today. He didn't tell me ANYTHING about you. # Undyne: JUST scraping by the bare minimum every time... I guess it's kind of impressive...? room_water3 # Papyrus: ROCKS? IT MUST BE ONE OF UNDYNE'S INGENIOUS PUZZLES. YOU'D BETTER BE CAREFUL!!! # Papyrus: BE WARY OF ROCKS. # Undyne: God, I was supposed to build a puzzle for this room... But I HATE puzzles. So I just put a huge pile of rocks upstream. # Undyne: What??? Don't judge me!!! My lack of creativity's making your life easier! room_water3A # Papyrus: WHERE'D YOU GO!? I CAN'T SEE YOU!!! OH WAIT, THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE ON THE PHONE. # Papyrus: ARE YOU STILL ON THE PHONE? # Undyne: So you found the room behind the waterfall... When I feel like relaxing, I always take a break there. That means NEVER!! I HATE RELAXING!! # Undyne: I LOVE being ANGRY and STRESSED OUT!!! Nah, I'm joking. room_water4 # Papyrus: WOWIE, I HAD AN AWKWARD TIME IN THIS ROOM EARLIER. GOOD HEAVENS YOU WEREN'T AROUND TO SEE IT!! # Papyrus: YOU REALLY DIDN'T SEE IT! I LOVE THAT FACT, AND REPEATING IT! # Undyne: This is the room where I first spotted you. You have NO idea how many spears I wanted to throw!!! But, um, that sea- grass is under scientific protection. # Undyne: What!!!!! That's a real thing! room_water_bridgepuzz1 # Papyrus: A BRIDGE GROWS IF YOU ALIGN FOUR BRIDGE SEEDS. BUT THAT'S SORT OF LIMITED IN USEFULNESS. WHY DON'T WE HAVE AIRPLANE SEEDS??? # Papyrus: OR, PHONES THAT CAN TURN INTO JETPACKS??? # Undyne: Wait, did you actually DO the puzzle!? You can't just jump across!? You can't do the jimpity jumpity joodle!? # Undyne: The limpity loppity leap!? Новелла Перевод в процессе. Первая глава * Сцена 1: Эллука ~Дворец Люцифении, Зеркальный Зал~ (в процессе) * Сцена 2: Эллука ~Эльфегорт, Тысячелетний Лес~ Вторая глава Первая часть * Сцена 1: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Озеро Развлечений~ * Сцена 2: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, деревня Яцки~ * Сцена 3: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Тысячелетний Лес~ * Сцена 4: Микаэла ~Королевство Люцифения, Лес Блужданий, Заброшенный дом~ Вторая часть * Сцена 1: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, деревня Яцки, дом Клариссы~ * Сцена 2: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, деревня Яцки~ * Сцена 3: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, возвышенность Яцки~ * Сцена 4: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, деревня Яцки, дом Клариссы~ * Сцена 5: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, деревня Яцки, Переулок~ Третья глава Первая часть * Сцена 1: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Акейд, гостиница~ * Сцена 2: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов~ * Сцена 3: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов, Сад~ * Сцена 4: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов, Приёмная~ * Сцена 5: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов, Гостиная~ Вторая часть * Сцена 1: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов, Прачечная~ (переведено) * Сцена 2: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Акейд, Центральный Регион~ (переведено) * Сцена 3: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Акейд, Центральная Площадь~ (переведено) * Сцена 4: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов, Сад~ (переведено) * Сцена 5: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов~ (переведено) * Сцена 6: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов, Сад~ (переведено) * Сцена 7: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Особняк Фризисов~ (переведено) * Сцена 8: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Деревня Яцки~ (переведено) * Сцена 9: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Тысячелетний Лес~ (переведено) * Сцена 10: Микаэла ~Эльфегорт, Тысячелетний Лес, Колодец~ (переведено) Четвёртая глава Первая часть * Сцена 1: Кларисса ~Эльфегорт, город Торагай~ (переведено) * Сцена 2: Кларисса ~Королевство Люцифения, Особняк Купы~ (переведено) * Сцена 3: Кларисса ~Люцифения, Портовый город, Монастырь~ (переведено) Вторая часть * Сцена 1: Кларисса ~Люцифения, Портовый город, Монастырь~ (переведено) * Сцена 2: Кларисса ~Люцифения, Вечерний Монастырь~ (переведено) * Сцена 3: Кларисса ~Люцифения, Безымянное Побережье~ (переведено) Эпилог * Сцена 1: Кайл ~Королевство Люцифения, Зал Звуков~ * Сцена 2: Гумилия ~Асмодин, Гостиница~ * Сцена 3: Элд ~Эльфегорт, Тысячелетний Лес~ Интервики Обновления межъязыковых ссылок. * Португальские ссылки (pt-br:): 02.06.2016 * Французские ссылки (fr:): 02.06.2016 * Испанские ссылки (es:): 02.06.2016 * Немецкие ссылки (de:): 02.06.2016 * Украинские ссылки (uk:): 02.06.2016 * Польские ссылки (pl:): 02.06.2016 * Китайские ссылки (zh:): 02.06.2016 * Японские ссылки (ja:): 02.06.2016 Личное пространство